Ghost Ship: Chimera
by jfine
Summary: What if the Chimera was haunted? Tiva. Supernatural. Humor. Tony being Tony. Ziva seeing things: Ghosties! A VERY special ghost. Heh. Spoilers for anything before episode: Chimera!
1. X Rated Peter Pan

Gibbs and team had been on the ship for close to 6 hours now, not finding anything, the crew, the Captain, everything...gone.

Tony and Ziva walked along the deck of the old WWII ship.

"You know what this reminds me of?"…Tony playfully asked as they entered through a door.

"A movie, of course."...Ziva answered.

"Heh. How'd you guess?"

"You're Tony."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not always."

"Heh. I knew you loved me."

Ziva turned smiling… "You know…"…Tony was missing, nowhere in sight…"Tony? Tony?! This is not funny!"...She started to get aggravated.

"Zeeeeeeeeeevaaaaaaaah..."…Filled the corridors.

"Tony…I swear to God, I will hurt you!"…Ziva stopped…"Tony?"…As she walked back along the corridors, she opened a door, a ghastly smell filled corridor, Ziva raised her hand to her nose…"I told you not to eat tacos for lunch, Tony."

The boat swayed back in forth in the powerful surf…"Tony, please…this is not funny anymore!"

Tony held Ziva by the shoulders…"Ziva, are you okay?"

Ziva shook her head, she focuses on Tony's face, then slaps him…"You bastard!"

"What the…why did you do that for?!"

"Do not scare me like that!"…Ziva rushes past Tony.

Tony turned to her…"Huh?"

Ziva was back on the deck, she was bent down over the railing.

"You get seasick easily, my dear?"…Ducky placed his palm on her back.

"No, no…I am fine, Ducky…Tony is just be an idiot, like always."

"Ah, boys will be boys."

Ziva stands and turns…"Why is that? I swear…Ducky?"…She looks around…"Ducky?!"…She sighs…"Not you, too!"…She grunted.

"Zeeeeeeeeeeeeevaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."…Passed through the air.

"Who? What the heck is going on?!"

A playful laugh fills the air…"Heh."

"Damn you, Tony! Now you have brought Ducky into your jokes?!"…She moved along the deck, towards the front of the boat, she saw a light flashing…"Is that you, Tim?"

As she got closer to the light, the light got more and more dim…she took a step close, the light disappeared…"Huh?"

She takes a step back, the light reappeared…"This is NOT funny anymore!"…She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ziva quickly turns towards the laugh, she sees something see-through walking away from, she shakes her head…"How are you doing this, Tony?!"…She demanded.

"Ziva."…She shakes her head violently, she looks up, Ducky stood next to her…"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What?"…Ziva moved away from Ducky, she walked along the deck towards the front of the boat, Gibbs and McGee stood holding flashlights.

"You two in on DiNozzo's stupid jokes, too?"

McGee turned to her…"What?"

"Yeah, lets team up on the girl, not the guy who gets seasick!"

McGee turned to Gibbs…"What the hell was that about?"

"Who knows, probably more of her inner demons eating away at her for not admitting she loves Tony."

"Really, Boss?"

"How the hell do I know, Tim…I'm on a freakin' boat on Halloween with you!"

Ziva sat against the wall on the deck, her face in her palms. Tony squatted next to her…"Where'd you go, partner?"

Ziva opened her eyes, but no one was there.

"Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."…Filled the air.

She quickly covers her eyes again…"I really hate you, Tony!"

"Shhhhhhhhh."…Was whispered in her ear.

"Ziva, you know you're gonna get your ass wet sitting there, right?"…Tony mentioned.

"I'm not looking at you Tony."

Tony squatted next to Ziva…"You're acting weird, Ziva…first time on a ship?"

"I'm acting weird?!"…She removes her hands seeing Tony…"Tony! You're actually there!"

"Heh. Umm, yeah, where else would I be?"

Ziva moves her hand to her right ear as whispers are heard…she turns her head to the right…"What?"

Tony cocks his head…"Yeah, you've definitely never been on a ship before."…He extends his hand towards her.

"Repeat it, please!"…Ziva called out.

"Repeat what, Ziva?"…Tony asked.

A soft laughter filled Ziva's ear and whispered again.

"Disney?"

"Disney?"…Tony shook his head…"Come on, I'm taking you to Ducky."…Tony helps Ziva up; her legs shakes…he picks her up and starts to carry her.

"Put me down!"…Ziva yelled, grabbing Tony's arm, Tony took a few more steps…"NOW!"

"Fine."…Tony lets go, Ziva falls smacking her ass on the deck.

"Ow!"

Tony walks past her as she sighs.

Tony stops, turns and extends his hand…"Take it."

Ziva turns her head and looks up seeing his hand, she extends her hand and he helps her up…"Toda."…As she looked down at herself, brushing herself off.

Tony turned and started to walk away from her, she looked up…seeing him walk away…"At least he did not disappear this time."

"Boo!"

Ziva jumped.

"Ha!"

"Stop doing that…I know it is you, Tony!"

Tony looked back over his shoulder as Ziva sneered at him.

Ziva's flashlight rolled on the deck…she took a step and picked it up.

"Zeeeeeeeeeeeevaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."…Was whispered again.

Ziva stood up and looked around…"Please, Tony…stop."

The voice whispered in her ear again…Ziva flicks her ear with her hand…"Get out of my head!"…She pulls out her earwig…"Duh!"…She shook her head.

"Boo!"

Ziva jumps again.

"Not DiNozzo."…The voice whispered.

Ziva ran away from the voice, her head was turned back, she runs into Gibbs, she falls down.

"In a hurry, Officer David?"

"I...I…I think this ship is haunted, Gibbs."

"What?"...Gibbs asked.

Ziva looked back again.

"It's just Tony messing with you."

"Really?"...Ziva asked, shaking.

"DiNozzo!"...Gibbs yelled out.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Stop scaring Ziva!"

"I'm not scared!"...Ziva shouted.

"Huh?"…Tony said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You're the only one who can hear me."…The voice whispered.

"Did you hear that?! Did ya?!"

"DiNozzo, I told you to stop."

"Gibbs…I know you can't see well, but I'm standing 10 feet from you."

McGee and Ducky walked up to them…"Problems, Jethro?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo's being a dick and Ziva's seeing ghosts."

The voice whispers again.

"For the last time, I do not know who the hell your X-rated Peter Pan is!"

McGee's jaw drops…"Kate?"

Everyone turns to McGee…"What the hell are you talking about, Probie?"

"Kate called you that, Tony."

"What?"

"X-rated Peter Pan."

"Heh. Thanks, Kate."

McGee moves to front of Ziva…"Where did you hear that from? Abby?"

Ziva moves her hands to her ears…"I do not want to tell McGee to get a hair cut!"

"Hey! What's wrong with hair?"

"You mean other than sucking?"…Tony said with a grin.

Ziva rose and ran away from the team…"Wait, Z…"…Tony said, running after her.

"McGee, did Kate really say that about Tony?"...Gibbs asked.

McGee nodded…"I have a bad feeling about this, Boss."

"Zeeeeevaaaaaah!"…Tony yelled out, looking for her.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!"…Ziva said to herself, sitting with her hands on her ears inside a cabin.

"Where the hell are you?!"...Tony yelled again.

Ziva brings her knees to her chest and holds them tightly, slowing rocking.

"Don't be afraid, Ziva."

Ziva's teeth start to chatter…she looks left, then right, then left again.

"Thank you."...A female voice spoke out.

Ziva continued to look around…"Huh?"

"Your brother killed me, ya know?"

"Why are you doing this to me?!"…Ziva started to cry.

"Ziva, where the hell are you?!"...Tony yelled.

"Tony's looking for ya."…A white mist floated in front of Ziva.

She closed her eyes and continued to rock, tears streaming down her face.

Ziva felt something caressing her face.

"Tony's smile is never around when you need it."

Ziva opened her eyes; Kate sat Indian-style in front of her, wearing NCIS tactical armor..."Hi there."…She smiled.

Ziva quickly closes her eyes, then re-opens them…"Yup, I'm still here."...Kate spoke.

"Your brother killed me, ya know?"…Kate said, moving her hand to her forehead, pointing to the bullet hole..."Well, step-brother."

"I...I...I...what...what..."

"What's wrong, never seen a ghost before?"

"This…can not be real."

"True, you may be dreaming…or I could be real, what does your mind say?"

"Why me?"

Kate stands…"Good question."

Ziva looked up and Kate was gone, Tony stood looking down at her.

"There you are."…He squatted in front of her…"You okay?"

She lowered her face…Tony moved his fingers under her chin and slowly started to raise it.

Tony disappeared as Kate squatted in front of Ziva, she extends her translucent fingers to her cheek, gently rubbing..."Do me a favor."

"Hmm?"

"Take care of my boys for me."…Kate leaned in, kissing Ziva on the forehead…"Especially Tony, tell him how you really feel…he's kind of an idiot."

Ziva laughs, snorting…"I know."

Kate moves her hand back to Ziva's cheek caressing it. Ziva closes her eyes, moving her hand up, placing it over hers.

She opens her eyes…Tony was squatted in front of her again, her hand slowly rubbing his hand, his hand was on her face wiping away her tears…"Are you okay, Ziva?"

Ziva quickly hugs him.

"What is it?"...Tony asked.

"Kate says hi."

Tony tries to pull away…"Kate? Huh? What are you talking about? Did you get hit on the head?"...He moved his thumb up, pushing up on her eye brow, checking out her eye.

Ziva holds him tighter…she moves her mouth to his ear…"Hold me, please."...She pleaded.

Tony slowly moves his hands around her, hugging her..."What's wrong, Ziva?"

"I...I...I."

Tony slid his hand up and down her spine slowly..."It's okay, Ziva...I won't let anything hurt you."

Ziva smiled at him, then turned her head, laying it against Tony's chest..."Do you..."

"Do I what, Ziva?"

"Want to know a secret?"


	2. Clerical Error

Kate floated above the ground in a white room next to a set of pearly gates. She was wearing a long, white flowing gown. She was smiling as a bearded man floated towards her, holding a scroll..."Miss Todd?"...He asked, but his lips didn't move. She heard him as if he was speaking directly into her mind.

"Are you Saint Peter?"...Kate asked, her smile widened.

"Yes."...He replied, but once again, his lips didn't move.

"Wow, I'm a huge fan."...Kate exclaimed, but immediately regretted it..."Sorry, that was stupid."

Saint Peter chuckled..."Quite alright, my child."...He looked over his scroll..."Ohhh, dear."

"Oh, dear?"...Kate repeated..."Is there a problem?"...Kate noticed someone on the other side of pearl gates..."Grammy?!"...Her mouth dropped open, in utter shock.

The white haired woman smiled, Kate tried to float towards her, but she couldn't move, she turned back to Saint Peter.

"I'm sorry, there seems to be a clerical error."

Kate squinted her eyes hard, staring at Saint Peter..."Heaven has clerical errors?"

"No one is perfect...except him."...Saint Peter pointed to a large white house past the pearly gate.

"Whoa, is _that _God's house?"

"Yes, the real White House."

Kate laughed, but quickly stopped..."Sorry."

"That one always gets a laugh."...Saint Peter replied, his lips finally moved, showing off a grin.

They both just floated there for a few minutes..."Sir?"...Kate finally spoke up.

"Yes?"...He answered, still looking at the scroll.

"What kind of clerical error is it? I really want to hug and kiss my grandmother."...Kate declared, smiling at the grandmother she hadn't seen in close to 10 years, since her death.

"It seems you died before fate intended, Miss Todd."

Kate sighed..."What does that mean?"

"It's means, you were supposed to marry a...lets see, a Anthony DiNozzo."

Kate laughs..."You're kidding, right?"

Saint Peter looked at her, not making a single facial expression, not making a single sound.

"Whoa, you're not kiddiing, are you? Tony? Me? Married?"...Kate laughs again.

"And you were supposed to have 6 kids."

"Huh?"...Kate uttered.

"Yes, Anthony, Jr, Abigail, V..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...six kids? Out of my body?"...Kate placed her hands on her chest, running them down to her stomach..."I'm catholic and all, but six? SIX?!"

"Shall I start reading off the names again?"...Saint Peter asked.

"No, no, no."...Kate raised her hands up and outward towards Saint Peter..."So, what do I do? How do I get into Heaven?"

"You must go back..."

"You mean, alive?"

"No, as a spirit, you must watch over Anthony until he has a child."

"Oh my GOD!"...Kate lowered her head, sighing deeply. She quickly grinded her teeth together, looking up at the large White House..."Sorry, yet again."

Her grandmother waved as she was pulled away the Pearly gates..."Wait, where are you going?!"...Kate shouted.

"It's time."...Saint Peter informed her.

"Already? What if I don't want to go?"

"Hello, Caitlin."...A voice spoke to her from behind.

She swung around, seeing Ari standing surrounded by a red glow light.

"Come with me."...Ari said with a grin..."I won't bite."

"Why is he here?!"...Kate demanded, looking back at Saint Peter.

"It can take any appearance it chooses."...Saint Peter replied.

"Who? Satan?"

"Caitlin...you know you want, too."...Ari offered his hand to her.

"Choose."...Ari and Saint Peter said at the same exact time.

Kate looked at Saint Peter, then at Ari, then back to Saint Peter. She closes her eyes and kisses her fingers and crosses her heart..."In the name of the Father...And the son...And the holy spirit...Amen."...She opens her eyes..."Send me back."

Saint Peter slams his hands together, the scroll disappears. He leans forward, pressing his lips against Kate's forehead, she vanishes.

* * *

Ziva moaned softly as she was laying on her back, her hands clutching at the white sheets of her bed, she held them up to just under her chin. Tony popped his head out from under the sheets, kissing her.

She smiled lovingly at him, before kissing him back. Her hands moved to the back of his head, her fingers gripping at his hair as they kissed.

She closed her eyes and gasped as they started to make love. Tony moved his head to the side, kissing her shoulder, she tilted her head and sighed sweetly as he feasted on her neck.

A small light appeared, then Kate , she shook her head, opening her eyes, seeing a ceiling fan slowly rotating.

Ziva's moaning became louder and deeper.

Kate turned her head, then her body, she flips over, she was now looking down at Tony and Ziva making love, her body floating over them, she was still wearing her NCIS tactical armor. Kate gasped, she quickly moved her hand to her mouth.

Ziva opened her eyes, seeing Kate looking down at her. Ziva lets out a blood curdling scream, Kate pulls her hand away from her mouth and screams back, but quickly re-covers her mouth with her hand as Ziva continued to scream.

"You weren't lying, Zee-vah."...Tony smirked..."You are a screamer. Heh."...He moved his mouth to hers, kissing her. He looked into her eyes and he could see the fear in them, he prompts himself up..."Are you okay?"

Ziva slid her head to the side, Kate was still looking down at her. Kate moved her right index finger to her lips..."Shhh. By the way, are you using protection?"...Kate whispered.

Ziva screamed again.

Tony got off of her and slid out of bed..."What's wrong?! What did I do?!"

Kate turned her head, looking at a naked Tony. She smiled for a brief moment.

Ziva's eyes followed hers. She was now looking at Tony.

Kate's smile disappeared as she snapped her fingers loudly..."Damn it, Tony!"


	3. What is This?

"It didn't even take an iguana this time, Tony."...Kate smirked, looking over his body.

Ziva glared up at Kate, she pulled the sheets tight to her chest..."What are you doing here?!"...Ziva demanded, raising her voice.

"Making love to you."...Tony replied with a smile.

"Not you."...Kate and Ziva said together, looking at Tony.

"Huh? There's no one else here, Ziva."...Tony said, looking confused.

"Bathroom now!"...Ziva called out.

"Heh. Shower sex, huh?"

"Not you!"...Kate and Ziva said together again, Ziva slid out of bed.

"What the..."...Tony turned, watching Ziva march into the bathroom still holding the sheet, she slams the door shut behind her.

Ziva looked around the room..."Where are you?"

"Here."...Kate replied, floating above the toilet, she crossed her legs.

Ziva's hands were shaking as she held onto the sheet, grinding her teeth hard.

"Are you alright?"...Kate asked, looking concerned..."I'm dead and I'm less nervous than you."

"Exactly!"...Ziva yelled..."Your dead and you are talking to me. What in the hell is going on?! Am I insane? Why are you here? What did I do?"...Ziva rambled.

"Shhh, it's okay."...Kate softly spoke, she floated over to Ziva..."I'm here, because..."

Suddenly, Kate vanishes.

Ziva looks around the room, still shaking..."Hello? Hello? Shalom?"...Ziva sighed..."I am going insane."...She moved to the door, opening it, Tony was sitting on the bed, his pants were on.

"What are you doing?"...Ziva asked.

Tony quickly stood, moving to her, he places his hands on her face, lifting her eyebrows, looking into her eyes..."Are you okay?"

"I-I, I am fine...are you leaving?"...Ziva asked.

Tony moved his hands to hers, she was still shaking..."No."...He smiled, he leaned forward kissing her..."Are you cold?"...He started rubbing her hands between his.

"Yes. Hold me, please"...She smiled.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva, hugging her tightly. He then lifted her, laying her on the bed, he got behind her, pressing his bare chest against her back, snuggling up against her. She pulled his arm in front of her, holding it against her bosom.

* * *

Kate appeared in a dark room..."Hello?"...She called out, it echoed many times..."Hello?"...She called out again.

The room goes completely white, Kate covers her eyes as a massive light source floated in front of her..."You...can't...tell...her."...A voice spoke her in her, but she couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"What?"...Kate replied, still holding her hand in front of her face, blocking out the bright light..."Please, you're blinding me."

The light softens as a figure walks out of the light source, it had no distinguishing marks..."You...can't...tell...her."...It repeated itself.

"W-who? What are you?"...Kate asked.

"Who...do...you...want...me...to...be?"...It asked.

Kate shrugged..."I don't know...umm, JFK?"...It was first thing that popped into her head.

John F. Kennedy appeared in front of her.

"Whoa."...She grinned..."Wow, you're really, really, really handsome."

"We have something in common."...JFK spoke.

"What? Catholic?"...She smiled at him, but quickly stopped as he waved his hand over his face, showing the end result of the sniper's bullet.

Kate gasped, turning away..."I'm so sorry."

The white of the room starts to drain downward, darkness started to fall upon her..."You...can't...tell...her."

"Why?"...Kate asked, she looked back, the figure was gone..."What if I do?"

"Then...you...will...live...in...darkness...forever."

Kate slowly started to spin, her body was being pulled down, like water going down a drain..."Why can she see me and no one else?"...She yelled..."Why?!"

"In...time."

"Wait!"...She yelled reaching upward put it was too, all light was gone, as was Kate.

* * *

Kate appeared in Ziva's bathroom yelling, she gasped, looking at herself in a mirror, there was something different. She reaches out, her hand moved slowly to the mirror, but passed through it. She turned her hand, sliding it out of the mirror and elevated it to her forehead, running her fingers over it. She dropped her fingers, the bullet hole in her head was no longer there.

She looked down, she was wearing a black dress suit with a white blouse..."W-what happened?"

She shook her head, remember why she was there..."You better be doin' it again."...She said as she floated through the wall, she stopped, seeing Tony and Ziva laying in bed, spooning. She was surprised, almost shocked, she had never seen this side of Tony. The loving and caring side of Tony. She was speechless.

They were both asleep, Tony was holding her tightly in his arms.

Kate felt a warmness in her chest, she looked down, her hand was glowing, she raised her hand up, it slowly started to return to normal, but the shine still remained in her chest...(_What is this_?)...She thought to herself.


	4. Girl Talk

Ziva slowly awoke, she moaned softly as she stirred. She reached back, but found nothing..."Tony?"...She quietly called out, she turned, reaching further, but he was gone. She sighed, burying her face into a pillow.

She breathed in deeply, smelling him on the pillow, she raised her head smiling, she breathed in again, smelling something else..."Coffee."...Ziva recognized the smell.

Ziva climbed out of bed, grabbing an ankle length golden robe, the silk slid on her body effortlessly..."Tony?"...She called out again as she walked out of the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen.

She stepped into the kitchen.

"He left."

Ziva jumped back..."Stop doing that!"...Ziva clamored, shaking her head towards Kate, who was floating above one of Ziva's kitchen chairs.

"You might want to...ummm, your..."...Kate whistles... "Is showing."

Ziva looked down, her robe was open. She quickly closed it, tying her belt tightly..."Toda."

"What?"...Kate said, not understanding what Ziva said.

"It is Hebrew for thanks."...Ziva poured herself a cup of coffee, adding sugar and cream to it.

"You snore like a freight train, you know that, right? You really need to go to the doctor."...Kate suggested.

Ziva scoffed..."I do not snore!"

Kate rolled her eyes..."I could barely hear Tony snoring over yours. How you two sleep at all is beyond me!"

"What are you doing here? Why are you haunting me? It is very rude."...Ziva lifted her coffee, holding the cup between her palms under her nose, she closed her eyes, inhaling the coffee's aroma. She took a large sip, showing her approval with a smile.

Kate floated over to her, she moved her hand next to the coffee and tried to wave the smell towards her. She sighed deeply..."I love coffee...and I can't smell anything."

Ziva smirked, she took another drink of her coffee, she gasped, letting out a sensuous moan..."Ohhh, soooo good."...She shivered with delight.

Kate rolled her eyes again..."It's coffee, not sex."...Kate stopped..."Never mind, forgot I said that."

Ziva grinned at her.

"Don't even think about it, especially in regards to Tony."

Ziva took another drink..."You interrupted us..."

"I know, I was there, remember?"...Kate said, interrupting her again.

"What is wrong with Tony?"...Ziva asked, showing signs of getting upset.

Kate shrugged..."Umm...well, he was my partner, we did not have that kind of relationship."

Ziva turned, placing her cup on the counter, she looked back at Kate..."He is my partner, my best friend and my lover."

"Oh, God...DiNozzo and lover? I really don't think I want to know this."...Kate sighed..."Okay, what's he like in bed?"...Kate asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well...hmmm, guess."...Ziva grinned, teasing Kate.

"Guess?"...Kate replied..."Guess what?"

"What kind of lover do you think he would be?"...Ziva asked.

"The sex machine?"...Kate laughed..."Considering I went out with one of his fraternity brothers, I have a good idea."

"Then why did you ask?"...Ziva wondered.

"Fine, I know nothing...how is he? Does he make your toes curl? You entire body tingle? Makes you feel dirty all over, but that really good dirty feeling...you know what I mean...right?"...Kate moved her right hand to her mouth, biting on her nails.

Ziva laughed..."For you not wanting to know, you want to know a lot."

"I thought about it, I'll admit to that...when he wasn't driving me complete insane, that is."...Kate shook her head..."He can be so immature."...Kate smiled..."Then there were times when he was brave and strong...I loved that Tony. Too bad the idiot Tony always got in the way, too much."...She chuckled.

"I know HIM well."...Ziva laughed..."He is a generous lover. My pleasure always comes before his."

"Really? I always thought Tony was a 'wham, bam, thank you, ma'am' kinda person."

"Far from it."...Ziva smiled..."Although when the time comes..."

The sound of the front door opening made Ziva stop, seconds later Tony walked into the kitchen..."Hey, you're up...me bought donuts. Heh."...He walked towards Ziva, passing through Kate, giving Ziva a kiss.

Kate shook her entire body..."That was...interesting."

"Like he was inside you, yes?"...Ziva laughed.

"Huh?"...Tony and Kate both asked, looking rather confused.

"I was just talking to Kate."...Ziva admitted to Tony.

"Kate?"...Tony moved his hands to her face, caressing her cheeks with his fingertips..."Kate Todd?"

Ziva nodded.

"Don't tell him you can see and hear me."...Kate groaned.

Ziva leaned her head to the right, looking over Tony's shoulder..."Why?"

Tony gently pushed Ziva's head back..."That ship really messed you up, baby."...He pressed his lips against Ziva's forehead.

"I can...I can hear her...I can..."

Tony grinned..."So, you're her Whoopie Goldberg, huh?"

Ziva tilted her head back, looking up at him perplexed.

"Ghost."...Kate said.

"Ohhh, I have seen that!"...Ziva exclaimed, remembering the movie..."Yes, exactly, Tony!"

Tony kissed her again..."Speaking of Whoopie, you wanna make whoopee? Heh."

Ziva leered over Tony's shoulder again, looking at Kate.

"It means to have sex."...Kate answered, she shook her head..."How long have you been in America again?"

Ziva looked at Tony and nodded with a smile..."Yes."...She kissed him.

In one motion, he tossed the box of donuts onto the counter, picking her up and stepped towards the bedroom.

"Don't use a condom!"...Kate yelled.

Ziva pulled away from kissing Tony, she squinted as she looked back at Kate.

Kate shrugged her shoulders, she tossed up her hands..."They suck?"...It was the only comment that popped into her head to say.

Kate stepped towards them, but stopped when she heard Ziva giggle. Warmth expanded through her chest again, the glowing had returned. She still didn't know what it meant. She softly sighed as thought of her having six children rushed into her head and something didn't feel right. Something was definitely different now and this feeling bothered her immensely.

"Being dead sucks."...Kate groaned.


	5. Vain

Kate sat in a closet by the front door, her index fingers in her ears, she pulled one out, hearing Ziva screaming in pleasure.

Kate rolled her eyes. She had enough, she promptly floated through the door and out the front door. She looked around, the sun was shining, but she couldn't feel the suns rays, which made her sad. She breathed in deeply, but couldn't smell anything. She however smiled as she floated over to a flower in the next door neighbor's yard, she ran her hand through and took another deep breath and sighed, but smiled again..."At least I can see it."

Suddenly, an English bulldog runs and jumps towards Kate, scaring the bejesus out of her.

She floated back as the dog was barking at her constantly, tugging at a leash that it was attached too. The bulldog was slobbering everywhere..."Eww, that's gross...thank goodness I can't smell."...She floated further back, but stopped.

She turned back..."Wait, can you can see me?"...The dog continued to bark at Kate, wish made her smile..."You can, can't you?!"...She exclaimed with happiness. she floated back to bulldog..."I had a dog once, her name was Toni."...She grinned and laughed, but she quickly stopped..."Whatever happened to her?"

"Stupid dog!"...A man yelled, coming out of his front door..."You're barking at a flower, you dumbass!"

"Hey, I'm here!"...Kate yelled, she floated towards the man..."He's barking at me. Me! My name is Caitlin Todd!"

Kate almost reached the man when she was sling-shotted back through Ziva's apartment, her ears once again filled with the sound of sex. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and walked away from the bed. She lifted her hands, reaching out for something to feel. She sighed again and stopped..."What are you doing, Kate...you're dead!"...She opened her eyes and floated through the air and made her way back to the closet, she inserted her fingers into her ears and squatted, waiting for them to finish.

Kate shook her head..."She snores, screams in bed...what else does she do? She's annoying and I bet you she's never seen Ghost...with that sexy scene with the pottery wheel, mmm-hmm."...Kate smiled, but quickly groaned, then scoffed..."What does he see in her? I mean, jeez...and she doesn't even have boobs! Tony's a boob guy, isn't he?"...Kate rambled on and on..."No, Tony is a...an ass man, yes, he's an ass and oh what a lovely ass he has! What? That's not right. What am I saying? Stop sceaming!"...She shook her head and started to yell..."LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"...As loud as she could, trying to drown out Ziva's screaming which were louder now and started to pass through her fingertip barricades.

Kate stopped, pulling her fingers out of her ears..."Why was I pulled back into the bedroom?"...She asked herself, she tilted her head down, then noticed it was quiet, she smiled..."About time."...She floated out of the closet, she could hear the sound of the shower running.

She floated into the bedroom, Ziva was passed out in bed..."Wow, she looks deader than me."...She looks up..."What, no rim shot?"...She shrugged then floated into the bathroom just as Tony stepped into the shower.

Kate closed her eyes and smiled..."Remember the last time we were in a bathroom together, Tony?"

She smiled and slowly bobbled her head and started to sing..."_Sexy as I wanna be, got these fella's chasin' me, let's go with this freak show, outrageous, when I move my body, outrageous, when I'm at a party..."_

_"Outrageous."_...Ziva joined Kate, singing along with her. Ziva walked past her and into the shower.

Kate scoffed, opening her eyes..."You...little...bitch, that's our...my song."...She whispered to herself as Ziva giggled.

Kate was annoyed, she sighed deeply..."Again? You've got to be kidding me. It's going to fall off, honey."

She raised her hands in the air, backing up..."Remember why you're here, Kate. You're trying to get into heaven. The more they have sex, the better their chances, but, but...no...there is no but, but...damn it, there is no but!"

Kate gripped her hair, giving it a swift tug. She quickly floated out of the bathroom and into the bedroom..."What in the hell is wrong with me?"

Kate looked up..."Honestly, why her? What's so important about her? Please...answer me that!"...Kate begged..."If you say, it was fate that Tony and I were supposed to be together, then why is it you want me to talk to her? Why?!"...Kate stopped, waiting for an answer, but it never came... "Talk to me, God damn it!"...She yelled and quickly vanished.

* * *

"Wow, I thought I'd die before I heard that..."...Kate started to say, right before a bullet enters her forehead, blood sprays on Tony's face, he looks down at a motionless Kate.

"ARI!"...Gibbs yelled.

Kate was looking up, Tony and Gibbs were frantically searching around, pointing their Sig in all directions.

Tony knelt next to her, he dropped his gun..."Kate."...He uttered, placing his hands on the side of her head, he lifted her head, placing it in his lap, wrapping his hands around her head, his lap now covered in blood..."No, Kate. No."...Tony softly spoke.

He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears, but one lone tear escaped, it slowly started to run down his cheek, falling to Kate's upper lip.

Tony ran his fingers over her face, closing her eyes.

"_And ye shall not swear by my name falsely, neither shalt thou profane the name of thy God: I am the LORD_."...A voice boomed.

Kate gasped sitting up, she was back in her NCIS tactical armor, the bullet hole was back. She found herself staring into a foggy mirror.

Ziva giggled.

Kate closed her eyes and let out a blood curdling scream, shattering the mirror.

Ziva giggled again.

She opened her eyes, the mirror was unbroken and Kate was back in her black dress suit. She looked up..."I'm sorry."


	6. Jealous

The front door of Ziva's apartment opened, Tony stepped out wearing a black suit, he walked past a seated Kate.

"It's about time."...Kate sighed, standing and following Tony to his car..."I was wondering if Gibbs fired you or not."

Tony climbed into his classic red Corvette..."Did you get a new car?"...Kate asked, floating through the car, sitting in the passenger seat.

Tony started the car..."You know, it's rude not to answer, you know that, right...Tony?"...She asked, then reached out her left hand for his ride hand as he went to shift and her hand passes right through, she raised her hand to her face looking at it as Tony slammed on the breaks.

Tony quickly turned off the car and got out and headed back towards Ziva's door.

"Ugh. Again, Tony?"...She rolled her eyes as he opened the door and slid inside and closed the door behind him.

Kate raised her hands to her face and fell back, falling through the back of the bucket seat.

A couple minutes later, Tony ran back out, climbing back into the car and laid his holstered Sig on the passenger seat, right where Kate's crotch was..."TONY! Watch it!"...She yelled, sitting up.

Tony turned his head looking at the passenger seat.

"Did you hear me, Tony?!"...Kate frantically asked..."Did you?!"

He leans over, opening the glove box, pulling out a clip for his Sig..."There you are."

Kate sighed deeply..."You suck, Tony."

Tony started the car and put the car into gear and drove off..."So, where are we go..."...Kate was yanked through the car and back into the apartment. She was once against standing directly in front of Ziva.

"I have been wondering where you were."...Ziva said, wearing her golden silk robe.

Kate was silent, she didn't move, she just stared at Ziva..."I guess I have a new roommate, yes?"...Ziva spoke again, then moved into the kitchen.

Kate turned looking at her, then upwards..."Do you hate me that much?"

"I do not hate you, I do not know you...to be honest."...Ziva replied, moving back into the bedroom eating a donut.

"You're gonna eat that?"

"Yes...I like donuts."...Ziva took another bite of the white powdered donut, getting powdered sugar on her chin and lips.

"Fine with me, I'm not the one who's going to get fat."...Kate shrugged.

Ziva glared at her..."Fat? I am not fat. I have weighed the same since I was 17."

"Is that when your boobs stopped growing, too?"...Kate rolled her eyes..."Don't worry, some guys like that."

Ziva scoffed..."Who woke up on the wrong dead bed this morning?"...Ziva stopped, thinking her a moment..."Side of?"...She pondered if she said the right thing or not..."Yes, the wrong side of the bed dead this morning, that is what I meant."

"You and Tony are definition meant..."...Kate stopped..."Never mind."...Kate floated through a wall and disappeared out of sight.

Ziva finished off her donut, licking the remaining powder from her lips..."Kate?"...Ziva called out, but Kate didn't answer.

Ziva moved to her bedroom closet, she slid off her robe, she turned towards a full length mirror wearing only a pair of black panties, she patted her stomach and turned to the side and puffed out her abdomen, pushing against it with her hand. She then cupped her small breasts and sighed.

* * *

Ziva stepped out of her bedroom wearing brown cargo pants and a olive green shirt with a flower pattern on the shoulder, her hair in a ponytail.

"You're going to work like that?!"...Kate asked, as if she was offended by what Ziva was wearing.

Ziva tilted her head down, looking at her clothes..."Yes, why?"

"You're supposed to be a federal agent, you should dress accordingly."...Kate countered.

"What is wrong with the way I dress? I have been dressing like this the entire time I have been at NCIS and I have not had a single complaint."...Ziva fired back.

"Fine, but it's not very professional."

"I am not you, Kate."

"You got that right."...Kate turned away from her.

"What is your problem? Why are you treating me this way? Is this because I took your place on the team?"

Kate quickly turned around..."He, they were MY team before they were yours!"

Ziva covered her face with her hands..."Y-you are dead!"...She grunted in frustration, through her hands.

"Yeah, because your brother KILLED me!"...Kate angrily yelled back.

Ziva slowly slid her hands down her face, she softly sighed..."I...I...I am sorry."

"Don't you dare pity me, don't you dare! I don't want it and I sure in the hell don't need it, especially from you."

"Then leave, get the hell out!"...Ziva pointed towards the front door.

"I can't! Don't you see that? For some stupid reason, I'm stuck with you!"...Kate yelled.

"Then leave me alone, stay away from me and I will stay away from you."

"I can't!"...Kate yelled again..."I'm here for a reason."

"What reason? What are you talking about?"...Ziva asked.

Kate grunted hard.

"What is so damn important that you can not leave me alone?!"...Ziva angerily requested..."Tell me!"

"You are not good enough for him!"...Kate shouted.

"Tony?"...Ziva cocked her head, looking at Kate and then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

"You are jealous."

Kate scoffed..."Of what? You?"...She scoffed again, rolling her eyes once more..."You're crazy."

"Nine times."...Ziva spoke.

"What?"...Kate asked, looking confused.

Ziva laughs..."We had sex nine times."

"Yeah, so?"

"That really pisses you off, yes?"...Ziva smirked.

"Why would I care how many times you had sex with, with..."...Kate said, getting tongue tied at the end.

"His name is Tony and we had sex NINE times...NINE times or it could have been TEN or ELEVEN, I might have lost count, that happens when you have sex with someone that many times! How many times did you have sex with Tony, hmm?"

"Your brother killed me!"...Kate painfully shouted, trying to get Ziva to shut up.

"I know."...Ziva walked past Kate, moving to the front door, she turned the door handle..."And I killed him."...She stepped out, slamming the door behind her.

Kate just stared at the door..."She what?"


	7. Old Haunting Ground

"Abby."...Kate spoke, floating out of the shadows, moving towards Abby as she typed on her computer. Up beat music blared throughout the lab..."I see your taste in music hasn't improved."

Abby lifted a Caf-Pow with both hands, biting down on the edge of the straw, sucking hard, an airy sound escaped, she shook the cup, the ice inside danced around. She sucked again, but it was empty..."It's over, Abs."...Abby said, immitating Gibbs, before tossing it in the trash.

Kate smiled..."I've missed you so much, Abby."

Abby's computer starts beeping..."What ya got, Abs?"...Gibbs said, entering the lab, McGee right behind him.

Abby turned, smiling..."Speak of the devil."..Gibbs hands her a Caf-Pow..."Or should I say, an angel?"...Abby grinned, then quickly took a drink of her new Caf-Pow.

"Abby."...Gibbs insisted.

"Right, fearless leader!"...Abby swung back to her computer, setting the cup down and started typing..."DNA matched a Sgt. Roddrick Juno...you were right again, Gibbs."

"Did you expect anything less, Abs?"

"Want me and Tony to go pick him up, Boss?"...McGee asked.

"Has Ziva arrived yet?"

"She's here."...Kate spoke up..."Her trunk is so tiny."

"No idea, Boss."...Gibbs turned and glared at McGee..."That was a 'go and see if she is here' question wasn't it? On it, Boss!"...McGee quickly leaves.

Abby tilted her head back and to the side as Gibbs kissed her on the cheek..."Great job, Abs."...Gibbs proclaimed.

"Aww, he kisses you now? You still have that huge crush on him, Abby?"...Kate smiled, she turned her head, looking at Gibbs..."Your hair..."...She reached out for it, but stopped as he turned and walked towards the door..."Very distinguishing...it suits you well, Gibbs."

"Oh, Gibbs!"...Abby called out.

Gibbs ducked his head back into the lab..."Something else, Abs?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"...Gibbs stepped back into the lab.

Abby runs over and hugs him..."For that."

Gibbs chuckles..."Anytime."

Abby pulled away and skipped back to her computer, smiling.

"Yeah, you still have a crush on him...a big one."...Kate smiled and floated up behind Abby, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her, trying to hug her..."It was great to see you again, Abby...but please, change your music, even in death, I'm still getting a headache."...Kate laughed, she turned to Abby's side..."If Gibbs can do it, so can I."...Kate pressed her lips against Abby cheek, making a kissing sound..."Love you, Abby."...Kate disappeared.

Abby moved her right hand to her cheek, rubbing it everso gently..."K-Kate?"...Abby softly spoke, her eyes watering.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been Officer David?"...Gibbs barked, then looked at Tony..."You, too, DiNozzo."

"I overslept, Gibbs...it will never happen again."...Ziva answered.

"I have no excuse, Gibbs."...Tony said with a grin..."I'll buy lunch today?"

"All week, DiNozzo."

Tony scoffed, Gibbs glared at him..."Gladly, Boss!"

"Wait...Gibbs doesn't know about you two?"...Kate smirked.

"No."...Ziva quietly said, swinging her head quickly towards Kate as she stood next to the cubicle wall next to Ziva, then back at Tony.

"It's okay, Zee-vah, it was worth it."...He smiled at her.

"Tony willing to spent money? Has hell frozen over?"...Kate uttered in shock..."What next...him actually wanting to settle down? Get married?"

"Married?"...Ziva repeated.

"Huh?"...Tony exclaimed.

"You didn't know? You do know that Tony has either slept or tried to sleep with every woman at NCIS, right?"

Ziva jumped up from her chair..."Bathroom...now!"...She yelled, she walked aggressively past Gibbs' desk.

"You don't have to ask to go to the bathroom, Ziva."...Gibbs spoke..."I have a job for you two when Ziva gets back, DiNozzo."

"We're SO on it, Boss."...Tony stood grinning, taking a step towards Ziva.

"Where the hell are you doing, Tony?"

"Uh...she ran out of toilet paper...Boss?"

"Sit down."

Tony moved back to his chair..."Sitting down, Boss."

* * *

Ziva slammed the bathroom door closed, locking it behind her..."I am tired of your crap!"

"First you take my position, then my desk, then my partner, then..."...Kate listed.

"You died! Get over it!"

"I would, but I'm dead!"

"Yes, yes, by my brother's hand...and it is all my fault, yes?"...Ziva unlocks the door, yanking it open, she steps through leaving in a huff.

"I don't blame you."...Kate sighed, alone in the bathroom.

Ziva walked back into the squad room, Tony stood smiling by her desk while holding her bag..."Ready to go, Zee-vah?"

She grabs her bag and tosses it towards the elevator.

"Uh, problems...did I do something?"

She stops, looking back at him..."Why do you always assume that it is your fault?"

"Heh."

"Stop!"

Tony reaches out his hand squeezing her shoulder..."Look, I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong so I can see that beautiful smile of yours again."

Ziva smiled sweetly at him, but lowered her head.

"Heh. There it was."...Tony raised her chin with his fingers..."What's wrong?"

Ziva grabs his hand and pulls him towards the elevator, clicking the button with her free hand.

The doors open, she kicks in her bag and yanks Tony into the elevator.

The doors closed, she looks around, Kate was standing in the corner...she reaches over, flipping the emergency switch.

"What are you doing?"...Kate asked.

She turns back towards Tony, he smiled at her, she answered his smile by kissing him softly on the lips. She gives Kate a quick glance and smirked as she dropped in front of Tony.

"What are you doing?"...The sound of Tony's zipper going down made Kate turned her head away..."Don't you dare!"...Kate yelled.

"And to think, all I had to was smile. Heh."...Tony closed his eyes and smiled.

Kate turned to him..."Tony!"...She looked down, she gasped and slowly fell through the bottom of the elevator, only to peek her head back through, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kate floated into autopsy, she sighed as she moved over to Ducky..."Hello, Ducky."

Kate looked at a woman on the table..."Who's this?"

"Mr. Palmer, you could put her away."

"Right away, Doctor."

Ducky turned, tugging at his latex gloves.

"Tell me, Ducky...you always mediated our bantering...was there a chance for us?"...Kate asked, she turned around, Ducky was moving towards the sink..."Honestly, me and Tony? Was there any chance for us? He, he...sure, he can nice, funny and I admit, he's handsome, but, I just don't see it, did I love him? Yeah, but not like that, but...fate is fate, right? Fate can't be wrong, can it, Ducky?"

Ducky turned on the water and started washing his hands.

Kate sighed..."You always told me, you talked to them...I'm talking back, help me...what should I do?"

Ducky turns off the water and turns to his left, then to his right..."Mr. Palmer, what drawer did you put her in?"

"107, Doctor."

"107?"...Kate repeated..."That's the drawer I was in, wasn't it?"

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer."...Ducky moved to his desk and picked up a chart, Kate followed him.

* * *

Ziva laid her head against Tony's chest, listening and feeling his heart beating. His eyes were closed, his breathing elevated as he leaned against the wall of elevator.

"Tony?"...She whispered.

"Hmm?"...He answered.

"My boobs."

Tony opened his eyes..."Um, yes, please?"

Ziva softly chuckled..."Do you...like them?"

Tony tilted his head down, pressing his lips against the top of her head..."No."

Ziva lifted her head from his chest, looking up at him, then quickly looked down letting out a loud sigh.

He slowly lifted her head, cupping her head with his hands, he kisses her deeply on the lips..."I love them."

Ziva smiled at him..."You wish they were bigger, though, yes?"

"Heh."

* * *

"Maybe she's right...I am jealous, but why? I don't get it...do I love him? I mean, actually love him? LOVE, love him, Ducky. Or is it because, it's something I can never have?"...Kate started to fade, she raised her hands, looking at them..."How is this fate?"

A faint glow beemed from Kate's chest, she closed her eyes as she felt the warmness radiating from her bosom. She opened her eyes, seeing Tony and Ziva walked towards their car.

Kate remained stationary. She watched as they got into the car and drove off, she started to fade again and was shot towards the car, like she was drawn to them by some power, some fate.


	8. Soulmates

"Ziva..."...Kate spoke, sitting in the back seat as Tony drove. Ziva was silent in the passenger seat, her head tilted down..."I'm sorry."

Tony adjusts the rear-view mirror, looking into it. Kate stared at the mirror, seeing the reflections of her eyes staring back at her..."I wish you could see me, Tony."...She softly sighed..."I need to tell you so many things...one of these days Ziva will tell you, right?"...Kate swung her head towards Ziva.

Kate leaned forward..."Ziva...are you listening to me?"

Ziva remained silent.

Kate scoffed..."Fine, you were right, I'm jealous...is that what you wanted? Needed to hear?!"...Kate calms herself..."Ziva...talk to me, please."

Ziva didn't answer.

Kate sighs deeply..."I don't know what else to do, I've apologized...tell me what I can do to make this better, do you want me to get on my knees and beg?"

Tony stops the car and reaches over, pulling at a cord, an ear phone pops out of Ziva's ear..."We're here."

Kate groaned, Ziva looked back as Tony got out of the car.

"You coming?"...Tony asked.

"Yeah, give me a second."...Ziva answered.

"Okay."...Tony closed the door and took a step towards the front of the car.

"You didn't hear anything of that, did you?"...Kate asked.

"Any of what?"

Kate shook her head..."The short version is...well, I'm sorry."

"Forgiven."...Ziva simple said, opening the door.

"Really?"...Kate said, floating out of the roof.

"Yes."...Ziva replied.

Tony walked towards the front door of a house, Ziva started to follow him, Kate was circling her.

"Stop it, you're making me dizzy."

"Oh, sorry...actually, I'm not...the elevator, was that really necessary?"

Ziva smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes..."That's real mature."

"You deserved it."

"I deserved it? Me?"...Kate pointed to herself as she stopped in front of Ziva..."Me?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked through Kate.

Kate felt a tingling sensation that shook her entire body, she turned looking at Ziva as she rushed to catch up with Tony, putting on her NCIS hat.

Kate zoomed towards her..."Okay, I might have been...uh, kind of a bitch, okay."

Ziva stopped..."Kind of?"

Kate holds her hands out, about a foot apart.

"Bigger."...Ziva suggested.

"Bigger?"...Kate questioned.

"Much."...Ziva replied.

"Fine, I've been a giant, huge, monstrous bitch...does that make you feel better?"

Ziva nods and smiles..."Much."

Tony was about to knock on the door, Kate turned looking at it..."NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"...She screamed..."Shotgun!"

Ziva looked at Kate, drawing her Sig, she disappears..."Shotgun?!"

Tony stopped, looking back at Ziva, his hand move to his holster..."What?"

Kate popped out of the front door, she was in Tony's face..."He has a shotgun, he's on the over side of the door...get away from the door!"

"Tony, get away from the door, he has a shotgun."...Ziva cried out.

"Huh?"...Tony slowly turned, he took a step towards Ziva.."H-how do you know that?"

"Just get away from the damn door!"...Kate yelled..."Get him damn it!"

A shotgun shot blast through the front door. Tony falls to his stomach.

"TONY!"...Ziva and Kate together as Ziva unloads her Sig into the door. She ejects the clip, it falls to the sidewalk below, she slams a new one in as she moved to the door.

A pool of blood seeped out from the bottom of the door, she kicked at the door, but it wouldn't budge, she aimed at the deadblot and fired a single round into it, the door flew open, a man sat against a wall with multiple gunshots in his chest and stomach, he was dead.

"ZIVA!"...Kate yelled, Ziva turned and ran back to Tony, Kate was kneeling next to him, trying to grab him, help him.

Ziva knelt next to Kate..."Tony?"...She softly spoke, she placed her hand on his back, she lifted her hand, it was covered in blood.

"NO! Do something!"...Kate yelled..."Call an ambulance!"

Ziva just stared at her bloody hand.

"What are you doing?!"...Kate turned, moving her hands to Ziva's shoulders, trying to grip her with her fingers. Her hands started to shake. She quickly pulls her hands away as Ziva looked at her.

Ziva backed away, falling to her butt, she scooted back about a foot.

"You felt that..."...Kate asked..."Didn't you?!"

Ziva was slouching back, her hands supporting herself, she was dazed.

"ZIVA!"...Kate yelled..."Do something!"

Ziva just sat there, looking lost. Kate moved to her and reached out her hand, attempting to touch her again.

Ziva shook her head..."Don't touch me!"...She pushed off with her hands, vaulting herself back to Tony.

"I am here."...She lifted her cell phone and started to dial.

"You felt me, you did, you felt me."...Kate quickly spoke, she looked at her hands as Ziva called an ambulance. Kate quickly jumped in Ziva's body making her drop her phone.

Ziva's eyes rolled back into her head, she was fighting Kate, she let out a primal scream, Kate is thrown from Ziva's body.

Kate stared at Ziva, her eyes wide open..."Y-you're..."

Tony groaned as he made it to his knees, he reached up and behind him, pulling at the back of his collar, pulling his shirt upwards, numerous metal pellets clanked to the sidewalk below..."Did you kill the bastard?"...He grunted.

Ziva cocked her head to the left, she squinted at him. Kate floated over to him..."Don't ever do that again!"...Kate yelled.

"Did you scream?"...Tony arched his back groaning, he moved his hand to his jaw, softly touching it as he slowly open and closed his mouth..."Are you okay?"

Ziva's eyes were locked into position, just gazing at him.

Tony crawled over to her..."Ziva?"...He waved his hand over her face..."Ziva?"...He said, with concern in his voice.

Tony wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, hugging her tightly. Ziva started to sob uncontrollably..."Shhh...it's okay...I'm fine, I'm fine...shhhhh, just a scratch, baby."...He pressed his lips against her forehead, holding them there.

Kate's chest started to emmit light and warmth once again, she vanished.

* * *

Kate floated in front of the massive light source in a pure white room..."It's love!"...She yelled..."That's what I'm feeling! Their love!"

"Yes."...Echoed throughout the room..."Of the mind, the body and the spirit."

Kate tilted her head down, she could still feel the warmth in her chest, she smiled looking back up at the light..."So, this is what love feels like?"...Kate whispered to herself, she had never actually been in love before.

"No."...The light's voice called out.

"What do you mean, 'no?'"...Kated asked.

"You are not feeling love...you are feeling true love."...The voice of the light boomed.

"I-I don't understand...what's the difference?"...Kate asked.

"Love of the soul."...The light answered.

Kate threw out her hands in frustration..."What does that mean?"

The light started to shine brighter, engulfing Kate.

* * *

Kate stood in the bullpen looking at Tony..."Their first time meeting."...A voice spoke into her mind.

"Whose?"...Kate asked, watching Tony sitting at his desk, Ziva walked towards his desk, passing through Kate..."Oh."...Ziva pulled out her ID and was just about to speak, when time froze.

"You didn't die in vain."

Kate swung around, Gibbs was standing by the window..."Gibbs?"

"No."...He smiled, quickly changing into Ducky..."Ah, how are you, my dear?"...He smiled and changed into Abby, she just smiled.

"How can you say I didn't die in vain?! Aren't you the one who said I died before fate intended?!"...Kate agressively asked.

"Your death brought about something special, pure...two souls meant for each other."...Abby spoke.

"S-soulmates?"...Kate vanished.

* * *

Kate quickly popped back, like she was never gone, she was smiling, she finally understood what it meant.

Kate moved next to them, placing her palm on the back of Ziva's head, she leaned in, kissing Ziva on the temple..."You know, too...don't you?"...She whispered.


	9. Heavenly

The sky opened up, a gentle sprinkle started to fall, softly peppering the sidewalk around them, which quickly turned into a territorial downfall.

Ziva's hat blew off, her hair started to blow in the wind as Tony held tightly onto her, both of them soaked within seconds.

Kate floated smiling next to them, watching them embrace.

Tony looked skyward, his face getting pounded with harder falling rain..."You better get out of this r..."...He started to say, lowering his head back towards Ziva, she quickly kisses him.

Her hands cupping his face, kissing him deeply, she leaned back, slapping him across the face as hard as she could. She quickly wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, she kisses him again, deeper than before. Her grip around his neck tightened, her mouth was now pressed against his ear..."Don't scare me like that, ever again."...She whispered..."Do you understand me?"

Tony lifted his hands up, gathering her hair and pushing it back, holding it with both hands on the back of her head. He looked into her eyes..."Will you marry me?"...He spoke, without a moment of hesitation.

Kate gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Ziva was motionless, she started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Ziva."...Kate urged..."Breathe!"

Tony tilted his head, leaning forward, he slowly kissed Ziva lovingly on the lips, she sprung to life, kissing him back, slightly opened her mouth as she closed her eyes, reveling in the moment.

His hands dropped, letting her hair fall, he pulled away, loosening his suction on her mouth, she moaned softly into his mouth, showing a smile, she went on the attack, she was now feasting on his mouth, sucking his tongue between her lips.

Kate cleared her throat loudly..."Umm-hmmm."

Ziva opened her eyes, her eye swung towards Kate, she opened her lips, her teeth were clasping at Tony's tongue, she opened her mouth, allowing Tony to escape.

"Thank you."...Kate spoke up, her hair started to blow.

Ziva squinted looking at Kate..."Your hair is blowing."

"Yours is, too."...Tony replied.

"What?"...Ziva said, looking back at Tony, she quickly smiled and kissed him..."Not you."

"Huh?"

"Kate is here, Tony."...Ziva spoke.

Kate turned her head as a whirlwind of air blew towards her, she breathed in and smiled..."I know that smell anywhere, it's my Grammy's apple strudel."...A bright oval white light started to open and pull at Kate.

"It's time."...A voice spoke to Kate.

Kate just smiled and looked at them, Tony was still looking confused, Ziva was looking up at Kate being pulled away..."Kate Todd?"...Tony asked, he shook his head..."She's dead, Ziva."

"I know."...Ziva replied, still looking at Kate..."I can see her."

Tony moved his hand to Ziva's face, turning it towards him..."You're telling me that Kate Todd is here? _THE_ Kate Todd? The dead one? What is she...a ghost?"...Ziva nodded..."Wait, wait, wait...y-y-you're a ghost whisperer?"

Ziva turned back as Kate used all of her strength to move back to her..."May I borrow you?"...Kate asked with a smile.

Ziva smiled back, closing her eyes..."Yes."

Tony remained dumbfounded..."Yes, what?"

Kate entered Ziva's body, Ziva opened her eyes..."Goodbye, Tony."...Ziva leaned forward, kissing Tony on the lips.

"Goodbye? Where are you going? What the hell is going on?!"

Ziva smiled and quickly kisses him again..."Do you know what this reminds me of, Tony?"

"The Twilight Ziva?"...Tony spoke.

Ziva laughed, then shook her head no..."This reminds me of the end of 'Alien.'"...She softly spoke, her eyes closed as Kate separated from Ziva and flew into and through the oval and disappeared.

"K-Kate?"...Tony stuttered, he swallowed hard as he looked at Ziva..."You're really here?"

Ziva opened her eyes..."Only me now."...She smiled..."Well...that isn't exactly true."

* * *

Kate stood in a white room..."Time for what?!"...She raised her voice, which echoed throughout the room.

A quick bright flashed in front of her, making her look away, an old man appeared in front of her. The light stopped as she looked back, she chuckled as George Burns stood in front of her smoking a cigar..."Oh, God!"

He pulled the cigar from his mouth, blowing a smoke ring..."Yes, I am."

"No, the movie, you played God."

"No, I am God."...George Burns spoke.

"George Burns is God?"

"Nope, I'm God, he just looks like me...it was the perfect casting."...He smirked, gnawing on his cigar..."Anyway, you're done."...He turned, pointing towards another large oval, the pearl gates were on the other side, her Grandmother still stood on the other side of the gate.

"I'm done?"

He nodded..."Go ahead."

Kate smiled as she floated down, her feet presses against the white floor..."I can feel the floor."

"You're in heaven now, Caitlin, you've earned it."...Kate walked past God and made her way to the large oval.

"Oh, do you want to know what happened to them?"

Kate turned back..."Tony and Ziva?"

He chomped on his cigar..."Yeah."

Kate took a step back..."Yes, please...how many kids did they have?"

"Just the one."

"What? Only the one she's carrying now?"

God lowered his head, removing his cigar..."Mr. DiNozzo is shot and dies a week before their child is born."

"No! Why? How?"...She moved to him, placing her hands on his arms..."Please, you can change his fate, right?! My fate change, so can his. Please, let me go back and tell them!"...She begged.

"You would be willing to give up going to Heaven to change his fate?"

Kate closed her eyes, tears started to flow down her face..."Yes, yes, I would."

George Burns disappears and is replaced by the bright white light, her chest starts to glow..."You have passed, my child...Heaven awaits you."

"Passed?"...Kate held her hands to her chest and quickly vanished, she reappears outside of the pearly gates, seeing a bearded man standing away from her..."Saint Peter?"...She asked.

He nods, turning around..."Hello again, Caitlin Todd, that clerical error is all patched up, you can go in now."

Kate moved to the pearl gates, looking at her Grandmother, she placed her hand on the handle and pulled the door, but it wouldn't move.

Kate looked back.

"Oh, sorry."...Saint Peter moved his hand under his podium and a buzzing sound filled the air.

Kate laughed softly..."You're kidding, right?"

The gate buzzes as Kate laughed again, she went to pull it, but it was still locked.

"Oops!"...He buzzes her in again.

Kate pulls and the gate finally opens..."You were right, nobody's perfect!"...Kate exclaimed, letting out a hearty chuckle, she stepped inside, hugging her Grandmother tightly, the gate closed and locked behind her.

"Oh, just to let you know, they named their daughter Caitlin."...Saint Peter spoke up.

Kate pulled away from her Grandmother, looking back through the gate..."What?"...She asked, not hearing what he said.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, four children, three boys and one girl, the girl's name: Caitlin Abigail DiNozzo."

Kate smiled.


End file.
